


Chased

by halfbloodinlove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodinlove/pseuds/halfbloodinlove
Summary: Reyna comforts Nico after A monster brings up a painful memory
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Chased

"Oh, Nico, I shouldn't left you," said Reyna, "Nico, I'm so sorry, Shh... shh, its gonna be alight."

She held him close to her, this was her fault, if she hadn't wondered off, Nico would be fine and not having a break down. He had fought a monster that ended up taking the forms of his dead family; now he was sobbing as Reyna tried to comfort him. 

"I-I-I-I c-couldn't s-save them-m," cried Nico, trying calm down but with no avail, "its all my fault, its all my faul-" his voice cutting off with a whimper.

"No it isn't, I swear on the river Styx its not." Reyna said, running her hand through his black hair as she rocked them back and forth. Nico kept crying and Reyna was running out of time and ideas, they were technically still being chased by hell hounds and needed to keep moving. They needed to shadow travel, Reyna would just have to get them both to safety as soon as they came out the other side. 

"Nico, please, we have to keep moving," Reyna almost begged, "Just one shadow jump, and than you can rest okay, please we need to go."

The smaller half blood nodded against her, rubbing at the tears tracts on his face. Reyna steadied him and they jumped. When the darkness stopped moving, Nico passed out; Reyna maneuvered him into her arms, gently picking him up. at least they were far enough away that she could walk instead of run...... for now.


End file.
